Dilectionis erit redeant in coniunctionem
by TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24
Summary: Hermione finds a mysterious journal during her last visit to the Hogwarts library. She is transported through time where she finds herself falling for the one man no one ever truly understood. Will she be able to save him from his future? Will their love be strong enough? TRJ/HG time travel fic, ignores end of DH! Rated M for later chapters ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there! I am not quitting Sadeth the Girl Who Lived, my other fanfiction. I just wanted to start something else because honestly, I've always secretly loved this ship and I've had an idea for it for at least a year. I know it's been done time and time again but there still aren't that many of them. I feel like I've read them all so this is for all the Tom Riddle Jr. / Hermione lovers out there! Another note…this is TRJ/HG not Voldemort/Hermione. Also this is a time travel fic. Duh. Well enjoy and let me know if I should do this! Review :3**

Hermione walked down the rows and rows of books. It was her final day at Hogwarts. She and the others had returned to finish their 7th year and Hermione was glad that they had been able to fully repair Hogwarts. This was her second home; not Hogwarts, but specifically the library. She had ran here first when Harry and Ron had made fun of her their first year, she had come to find out the secrets of the Chamber 2nd year, she had come here countless times during her 3rd year with the time turner, she had brought Harry here to help him with his challenges 4th year, 5th year she had come here to cry when Sirius had died, 6th year she came to cry over Ron, last year she had cried too, when she had seen the destruction the war had caused, and this year, her final year, she had come to say goodbye for the last time. She wished that her heart still wanted to come back to teach but deep down she knew she wanted to be an Auror, like the boys. Defending the Wizarding World was what she did best and she would continue to do it. Especially since Voldemort was still out there. He was hiding again; too weak to even gather his followers. Harry's rebound curse should have killed him but it didn't. They say he has another horocrux out there, one like Harry that he created by mistake. But the world was at peace for now. When Voldemort decided to attack again, they were ready.

Hermione turned to leave her beloved library and as she walked down the last row of books, she dragged her hand across their spines, smiling as she remembered all of her times here. As her hand passed over one book however, she felt a shock go through her arm. Hermione pulled the book off of the shelf and studied the cover. It was a green leather bound journal, with a silver snake on the front. Although Hermione was sure she had never seen this book before, she was drawn to it in the same way she was to Hogwarts: A History, her favorite book. She opened it to the back and stared at the page. There was a picture of a lion and snake battling. Under it someone had wrote: _She was my lion and I was her snake. Although we belonged to each other, we would always be fighting. Fighting one another._

Hermione flipped to the next page and noticed the same handwriting scrawled across the page. She decided that this was indeed someone's journal. She figured him to be a male and a Slytherin, because he called himself a snake and claimed "her" to be his lion. Was this a love between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor? Even though everything was peaceful now, Gryffindor and Slytherin would always be against each other in Hogwarts, as it was tradition. Hermione pictured herself with Draco Malfoy and sighed.

'I supposed it's not entirely impossible for a Gryffindor and a Slytherin to fall for each other. Malfoy and I would have done well together if he wasn't such a prat.' Hermione thought, thinking back to when she had a slight crush on him.

Hermione took the book and went to her favorite spot in the library, a back corner that was very hard to find unless you knew where it was. She sat in her chair and flipped to another entry in the journal.

_If the Lord should bring a wicked man to heaven, heaven would be hell to him; for he who loves not grace upon earth will never love it in heaven. Does this mean it is already too late for me? I am past the point where I will be treated like a boy but instead a monster, a leader, a powerful being. I will receive no forgiveness for anything I've done. I cannot turn back on my ways now for I have no other options. It was not supposed to go this far. I just wanted to be powerful, be respected. But why am I thinking like this? I know what I want and what I am doing. I am weak for even considering the preposterous things that are remorse and forgiveness. It is her. The girl, the brave lioness, the one who invades my dreams and makes me feel. I should not feel for feelings make one weak. She has only been her for 1 day and I cannot stop thinking of her. I will destroy her! No one makes me weak. I shall show the lioness what weakness is. I will break her._

Hermione shuddered as she read the stranger's words. There were ink splotches cover the page where his quill pressed harshly into the parchment. Curious again, Hermione flipped to the back cover to see whose journal she was reading. There was not a name but instead a few words.

"_Dilectionis erit redeant in coniunctionem." _Hermione whispered and immediately regretted it, recognizing it as a spell. The book glowed blue and Hermione was thrown backwards from it. The blue glow turned into a light which reached out to Hermione. She tried to scramble away from it but it touched her and glowed all around her. Hermione closed her eyes as she began to feel weak.

"Love will be reunited." She heard a deep voice say as she slipped into unconsciousness. "We will be reunited my lioness."


	2. Chapter 2: Charlotte Richelieu

**Thank you to LivinJgrl123 for reviewing! Also, since there isn't much information on who went to school with old voldy, you will just have to accept who I say please and thank you! I won't do anything like say Sirius is there but I will say people who were born with in a year or two of him. Since you asked so nicely, here's the next chapter!**

"Mr. Malfoy! What did you do now?"  
"I didn't do anything! I found this girl in the library, on the ground!"  
"At this time of night? What were you doing there?"  
"I suggested you mind your business Poppy! You're just an assistant nurse!"

Hermione groaned as she heard garbles bits of the conversation. She felt someone come closer to the bed.

"Miss, are you alright?" A pleasant voice asked a little worriedly. "Did Mr. Malfoy harm you in anyway?"

Hermione groaned and slowly opened her eyes, expecting to see Draco and Madame Pomfrey's assistant, not that she knew she had gotten one. She saw a young woman with short brown hair that looked awfully familiar. Behind her stood a boy who could have easily been mistaken for Draco. But something was different and Hermione knew she was in trouble.

"I'm fine." Hermione whispered, her voice strained. She cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm fine. Mr. Malfoy, did you say? He didn't hurt me."

"See, I told you!" Mr. Malfoy told the nurse.

"It's time for you to leave Mr. Malfoy." A calm voice said as a tall man entered the Hospital Wing. "Thank you for bringing the girl here."

"But Headmaster, who is she?" The boy asked in wonder.

Hermione held in a gasp as she recognized the man finally. He was not Dumbledore, but he was the Headmaster of Hogwarts. 50 years before her time.

"Abraxas, leave please. I am here to find that out." Headmaster Dippet said, turning to face the nursing assistant. "You may go as well Miss Pomfrey."

'By Godric, it is Madame Pomfrey!' Hermione thought. She was trying desperately to hold in thoughts so that she didn't lose her mind and cause a scene. Once the others had left, Hermione could no longer hold it in.

"I need to speak to Dumbledore immediately!" She nearly shouted into the man's face.

"Professor Dumbledore? Why would you need to speak to him?" Dippet questioned. "He's just the Transfiguration teacher. I would like to know why you are here."

Hermione thought quickly. "Albus knows my parents. They sent me here because the war is getting worse in France. It isn't safe anymore."

"Oh you poor dear, I shall get him at once." Dippet answered. "Dear, what is your name? I'm afraid I don't know it!"

'What a daft man.' Hermione thought. "My name is Hermione….Richelieu."

"Ah, well then. Welcome Miss Richelieu to Hogwarts!" And with that he left.

Hermione had to think things through. If Dumbledore hadn't defeated Grindelwald yet than it couldn't be past 1945. Abraxas Malfoy was here and from reading their history (okay maybe her crush on Draco was a bit obsessive) he graduated that same year. Hermione wasn't sure if he was 17 yet. Madame Pomfrey was here and as an assistant nurse, which you could only do if you were indeed a 7th year. But what year did she graduate? Hermione thought back to the War, she remembered Madame Pomfrey saying something…what was it?

_"I've never seen so much…death and destruction. Not even the year I went to help people who had been injured fighting Grindelwald. I left my last year of school to do that, just as it was starting. Dumbledore let me graduate with everyone else after he defeated Grindelwald__.__"_

'So it's 1944 then. Which meant that…' Hermione thought but was interrupted by Dippet returning, with Dumbledore behind him. It had been nearly three years since Hermione had seen him and she held back her tears.

"Ah, hello Miss Richelieu. I'm sorry we are not seeing each other on better circumstances." Dumbledore said smiling, although there was something different about his smile. Hermione noticed it was guarded.

"Yes, it's very sad. I must talk to you immediately however, with urgent news from my parents." She spoke, her voice pleading with him to listen.

"Of course, but first, if you could tell me your parents' names?" Albus responded, still guarded. "You see, I wouldn't want to confuse you for a spy for Gellert."

Hermione panicked for a moment. Who could she say? She didn't know any Richelieu. Suddenly Hermione got it.

"My mother's name is Ariana and my father's name is Ignotus." Hermione blurted out. Hermione hope that his sister's name and the name of Harry's great relative, the owner of the Cloak, would make him trust her. 'Why did I say that? Grindelwald would know that too!"

Dumbledore studied her for a moment before speaking. "Hermione, my dear, it is you, sorry for the question but one can never be too safe with times like now. If you'll excuse us Headmaster, I'm sure Hermione would like to talk to me. I'll be sure to stop by your office with everything she has to tell me."

Dippet seemed to accept this and left without a word.

"I suppose I should tell you the truth now." Hermione said slowly.

"That would be in your best interest." Dumbledore spoke softly. Hermione could still hear the threat in his voice.

"I…I'm not really sure how I got here. My name is Hermione, but I don't think I should say much. You see," Hermione paused here and thought back to her third year, "Mysterious thing, time. Powerful, and when meddled with, dangerous."

"Ah, alas, a time traveler. By accident too?" Dumbledore responded, eyes twinkling again. "Well, since you seem to know me but I do not know you, you are from the future then. But you are right; time is too dangerous to meddle with. You must tell me all you can about how you got here, but do not, under any circumstances, tell me my own fate. That is the most dangerous thing, knowing one's own fate."

"I am from nearly 50 years in the future. I was reading a strange journal in the Library and I read something in the back and was knocked unconscious. I woke up here." Hermione said as she thought about what she could say. "I don't know how to get back Professor. I have read a lot throughout my life about time and even more the past 3 years. Bad things have happened, a war worse than the one you are in now. It ends but with great losses to our side. I don't think there is any way for me back."

Hermione was nearly sobbing now. Dumbledore patted her shoulder.

"It will be alright Hermione. I will try to work this out but I think you may be right. I don't want you to tell me anything else about the future. For now you will live here and act as if you have just come from War infested France. I suggest will change your first name however, we wouldn't want anyone in the future to see Hermione and become suspicious. I take it Richelieu is not your real last name?"

Hermione shook her head. "No it's- "

"No dear, don't tell me." Dumbledore said.

"Sorry." Hermione responded sheepishly. "I would like to be called Charlotte. My dad wanted to name me Charlotte but my mum wouldn't but he called me it anyways. It was his nickname for me so it will be easier to respond to."

"I will draw up your papers." Dumbledore told Hermione, now Charlotte. "I will have robes and supplies sent to you tonight and you will be sorted tomorrow at breakfast. Do you have a wand?"

Hermione search her pockets and found nothing. "No sir, I don't. I don't have any money either to buy those things."

"No need to worry, Miss Richelieu. It will be taken care of." Dumbledore told her, getting up to leave. See she was about to protest he added, "You can pay me back in the future."

After he left Hermi-_Charlotte_, she reminded herself, rolled over and cried. Her life was finally getting back to being somewhat normal and this happens. She knew that no matter what happened, she wouldn't be returning home.

_'I'll have to live out my life here. As Charlotte Richelieu.' _She thought. _'Well, it won't be too bad will it? At least I won't have to deal with Volde-__**HOLY SHIT, VOLDEMORT IS HERE NOW. Tom Riddle.**__ I could kill him. Then no one would die, not Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Cedric, Harry's mum and dad, this list goes on and on. Time is dangerous to change…but everything I'm thinking of doing has already been done if I decide to do it right? But Voldemort still exists in my time so I couldn't of killed him in the past already right? But what if I do kill him and it creates an alternate universive? It could be worse. But I've already decided not to kill him, or else he wouldn't be in my time…'_

Hermione's thoughts about time slowly put her to sleep. She had no idea what could or would happen if she did kill Tom Riddle. Maybe her future self had already been through this and that is why her future existed. But why wouldn't she kill Tom Riddle if she could? Maybe she had decided it was too risky. With that final thought, Hermione decided that she would just live things out as Charlotte and not worry about the future.

**So did you like it? Sorry if you got a headache from the last part…I sure did. So time travel really is a complicated thing, has it all already happened or will a change in the past change the future? I already know which one I am using but you'll just have to wait and see :) please review, it keeps me going!  
-TheRealMrsDracoMalfoy24**


End file.
